Tents in use through the world, may comprise an underlying or surrounding frame to shape or support a canvas or fabric shelter. In one aspect, the shelter of canvas or fabric is supported by underlying poles and stretched by cords secured to pegs driven into the ground; or, the underlying support may comprise a self-supporting framework around which the canvas or fabric is secured. In another aspect, the self-supporting framework may surround and suspend the canvas or fabric shelter. Existing tents require some degree of assembly of the constituent elements comprising the self-supporting framework or some degree of assembly in erecting the combination of fabric supported by underlying poles and stretched by cords secured to pegs driven into the ground. Until my invention, the assembly required has been time consuming and is not advantageous where a portable shelter is required which may be erected in a matter of seconds without requiring any assembly of its constituent elements. This is so, for example, in the case of field repairs by utility companies in environments where either the worker or the equipment must be protected from the elements by the migration of dust, corrosive contaminants, rain or snow etcetera . . . ; or, for example, where a hunting blind is usefully employed when it may be quickly and inconspicuously set up.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved portable shelter or tent enclosure which overcomes the deficiencies of prior art. Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof.